Angelsachsen
Die Angelsachsen waren ein germanisches Sammelvolk, hauptsächlich bestehend aus Sachsen und Angeln. Beschreibung Als Verband treten die Sachsen und Angeln als Stämme, mit aus Jüten, Friesen und Niederfranken bestehenden Gruppen, ab dem 5. Jahrhundert auf. Die Angelsachsen als Volksstamm entstanden in einer längeren Periode der Einwanderung und der Aufnahme von Teilen der keltisch-romanischen Vorbevölkerung Britanniens. Aus diesem Völkerverband, später ergänzt um Skandinavier, Dänen und im 11. Jh. Normannen, bildete sich zunächst eine angelsächsische Kultur heraus, bevor sich im Hochmittelalter die englische Nation und Kultur formierte. Wikipedia: Angelsachsen, Version vom 30. Jul. 2012 Begriff * Siehe auch: Benennung der Angelsachsen Unter Angelsachsen versteht man die germanischen Stämme, die seit dem Anfang des 5. Jhs. Britannien eroberten. Nach Beda Venerabilis nahmen drei Völkerschaften an der Besiedlung teil: die Sachsen, Angeln und Jüten Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum, Molesley, London, 1869.. Von einer Beteiligung der Friesen lassen sich dagegen nur geringfügige Spuren nachweisen. Kleidung Männertracht thumb|250px Einen Einblick in die Kleidung der Angelsachsen bieten Manuskriptillustrationen aus dem 9.-10. Jhd. Aus ihnen ist als allgemeine angelsächsische Tracht eine schlichte Tunika mit Gürtel zu erkennen, die bis zum Knie reicht und teilweise am Rande verziert ist. So eine Tunika ist in einer Handschrift des Britischen Museums (Cotton library) Cotton library: Claudius (B IV: Cotton Genesis). Sammlung Robert Bruce Cotton (Hs. Cott. Claud.); 11. Jhd., British Library. aus dem 10. Jhd. als Josephs bunter Rock musterartig abgebildet. Er ist mit Ärmeln versehen, am Hals vorn und unten an beiden Seiten aufgeschlitzt. Darüber wurde gewöhnlich ein kurzer Mantel oder Überwurf getragen, der auch über den Kopf gezogen werden konnte. Weite faltige Mäntel werden von gehobeneren Personen gebraucht. Eine Kopfbedeckung fehlt meist, wie seit alters in der germanischen Tracht üblich. Die eng anliegende obere Beinbekleidung aus Fell oder Leder reichte bis zum Knie und ist am Ende üblicherweise mit einer Borte verziert, während die Unterschenkel mit Bändern umwunden sind. Die Schuhe sind gewöhnlich schwarz. Fußstreitaxt, pole-axe 11.Jh., Kriegswaffen@demmin p0817, Fig.A.jpg|Angelsächsischer Fußkämpfer mit Streitaxt (Teppich von Bayeux, Ende 11. Jh.) Frauentracht Die angelsächsische Frauentracht besteht aus einem langen, faltigen und langärmeligen Gewand, das über die Füße fällt, und aus einem Überkleid mit weiten Ärmeln, das nur bis zum Knie reicht. Über alles wurde ein weiter, wallender Mantel und eine Art von faltiger Kapuze aus Stoff getragen. Einfachere Frauentrachten der angelsächsischen Handschriftenbilder zeigen weite, tuchartige Kopfschleier bis zu den Knien herab. Eine Reise- oder Wintertracht einer Frau hat lange, über die Hände fallende Gewandärmel. Hoops, Reallexikon Band 4. Art. Trachten § 47+48, S. 347 f. Sprache Die Sprache der germanischen Bewohner Britanniens steht von allen germanischen Dialekten dem Friesischen am nächsten, das seinerseits in einigen Punkten eine Mittelstellung zwischen dem Angelsächsischen und Altsächsischen einnimmt. Auf der anderen Seite aber zeigt das Angelsächsische auch auffallende Übereinstimmungen mit dem Skandinavischen: beiden fehlt die dem Deutschen und Friesischen eigentümliche Präposition von, an deren Stelle sie außer dem angelsächsischen of, altnordisch. af die Präposition angelsächsisch fram, from, altnordisch frā verwenden. Herkunft thumb|250px|Sächsisches Dorf (West Stow, Suffolk) Die Stammsitze der Angelsachsen lagen nach den Angaben des Tacitus, Ptolemaeus und Beda Venerabilis auf der jütischen Halbinsel und den südlich angrenzenden Gebieten, und zwar wohnten die Angeln im heutigen Schleswig, wo das Land zwischen Schlei und Flensburger Föhrde noch jetzt 'Angeln' heißt. Nördlich von ihnen saßen die Jüten, wie die beiden anderen ein westgermanischer Stamm, südlich in Holstein die Sachsen, die sich seit ihrer Verschmelzung mit den Chauken im 4. Jh. westwärts bis an die Ems erstreckten, während die Friesen in jener Zeit wohl die Küstenstriche zwischen Rhein und Weser nebst den vorgelagerten Inseln bewohnten. Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse Die angelsächsischen Stämme waren auf dem Festland, wenn auch nahe verwandt, doch deutlich voneinander geschieden: dafür sprechen die Zeugnisse der Historiker und darauf weisen auch sprachliche Tatsachen hin. Von den angelsächsischen Dialekten stellt sich das Anglische näher zum Nordischen, das Westsächsische zum Friesischen und Altsächsischen. Die Angeln hatten offenbar mehr östliche, die Sachsen westliche und südliche Beziehungen. Raubfahrten der Sachsen Seit dem Ende des 3. Jhs. hört man von Raubfahrten fränkischer und sächsischer Seeräuber nach den Küsten Nordfrankreichs, die im 4. Jh. ungeschwächt fortdauerten und zu festen Niederlassungen der Sachsen an der gallischen Nordküste führten. Bald nach Anfang des 5. Jhs. findet man sie schon an der Westküste Galliens in Anjou, besonders auf den Loireinseln angesiedelt. Die Notitia dignitatum, ein römisches Staatshandbuch, deren britannische Kapitel ca. zwischen 425 und 433 abgefaßt sind, nennt nicht nur ein Litus Saxonicum an der gallisch-flandrischen Nordküste von der Scheide bis zur Normandie und Bretagne, sondern erwähnt auch einen Comes litoris Saxonici per Britanniam; und seit 365 etwa hatten die britannischen Küstenländer beständig unter den Einfällen der Sachsen zu leiden. Bekanntschaft mit der römischen Kultur In ihrer Heimat auf der kimbrischen Halbinsel waren die angelsächsischen Stämme von der Macht Roms völlig unberührt geblieben: kein römischer Legionär hat je den Boden Schleswig-Holsteins betreten; und von der südländischen Kultur waren ihnen nur einige Importartikel des Handels bekannt geworden. Erst in ihren Niederlassungen an der flandrisch-gallischen Küste lernten die Sachsen die römische Kultur in ihrer Gesamtheit kennen. Eroberung Britanniens thumb|Angelsächsisches Kreuz, [[All Saints' Church, Bradbourne, Derbyshire]] Von dort siedelte dann der Hauptstrom der Sachsen nach Britannien über und nahm die Südküste des Landes in Beschlag, während die Angeln mit dem größten Teil ihres Volks direkt von der schleswigschen Heimat aus nach Britannien übersetzten und von der Ostküste her ins Land eindrangen. Die endgültige Eroberung der Insel nahm mit einer Ansiedlung jütischer Scharen unter Führung von Hengist und Hors auf der Insel Tanet an der Ostküste von Kent (nach britischen Quellen im Jahr 428) ihren Anfang. Sie waren von dem Oberkönig der Briten Vortigern gegen die räuberischen Einfälle der Pikten und Skoten zu Hilfe gerufen worden, die seit dem Abzug der römischen Legionen (etwa 407) das Land verheerten. Im Laufe des 5. und 6. Jhs. wurde der größte Teil der Insel von der Südküste bis in die schottischen Niederlande von den germanischen Scharen erobert; die Briten wurden entweder unterworfen und assimiliert oder in die Gebirge des Westens zurückgedrängt, wo sie sich teilweise bis in die Gegenwart mit ihrer nationalen Sprache behauptet haben. Von den germanischen Eroberern besetzten die Jüten das spätere Königreich Kent, die Insel Wight und den ihr gegenüberliegenden Küstenstrich in Hampshire, der eine jütische Enklave in Wessex bildete (Jutarum natio nominatur). Den übrigen Süden der Insel bis nördlich der Themse nahmen die Sachsen ein, die in Ostsachsen (heute Essex), Südsachsen (heute Sussex) und Westsachsen (neuenglisch Wessex) zerfielen. Der Rest des germanischen Teils von Britannien gehörte den Angeln. Die Eroberung Britanniens durch die Angelsachsen blieb jedoch nicht auf die militärische Unterwerfung beschränkt, sie wurde durch Einwanderung und Ansiedlung größerer Volksmassen vervollständigt. Britannien ist bei seiner peripherischen Lage wohl nie so vollkommen romanisiert gewesen wie andere römische Provinzen, und wenn auch nach dem Abzug der Legionen sicher noch Lateinisch redende Bewohner im Lande blieben, so befanden sich die eingewanderten Angelsachsen ihnen wie den Briten gegenüber doch wohl bald in der Überzahl. Darum sind sie nicht, wie die siegreichen Germanenstämme in andern römischen Provinzen und wie später die normannischen Eroberer, in der Masse der Unterworfenen aufgegangen, sondern haben diesen ihre Sprache aufgezwungen und haben auch nach der Übernahme der römischen Kulturerrungenschaften und nach der Bekehrung zum Christentum zäh und stolz den Kern ihrer nationalen Eigenart behauptet. Verwandte Themen Anglo Saxon Work Calendar- September-December.jpg|Agrarverfassung der Angelsachsen|link=Agrarverfassung der Angelsachsen West Stow Anglo-Saxon village 2.png|Angelsächsische Baukunst|link=Angelsächsische Baukunst Anglo Saxon fibulae.jpg|Angelsächsische Fibeln|link=Angelsächsische Fibeln The face of Sutton Hoo.jpg|Angelsächsische Funde|link=Angelsächsische Funde Bradford-on-Avon, St. Laurence's Church 2008-01-14.jpg|Angelsächsische Kirchenbaukunst|link=Angelsächsische Kirchenbaukunst Lindisfarne Gospels RdGA B3 T10 Abb 07.jpg|Angelsächsische Sprache und Literatur|link=Angelsächsische Sprache und Literatur Angelsächsische Schrift RdGA Band 1 Tafel 06-09.jpg|Benennung der Angelsachsen|link=Benennung der Angelsachsen Saxon Village West Stow House 5.jpg|Charakter der angelsächsischen Eroberungen und Siedlungen|link=Charakter der angelsächsischen Eroberungen und Siedlungen Here the Idea of Engalnd was born.jpg|Entstehung der englischen Nation|link=Entstehung der englischen Nation Staffordshire Hoard - Updated Version.jpg|Rechtswesen der Angelsachsen|link=Rechtswesen der Angelsachsen Codex Amiatinus folio 950.jpg|Schrift der Angelsachsen|link=Schrift der Angelsachsen Navigationsleisten Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 87ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Angelsachsen Kategorie:Germanen Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Sachsen Kategorie:Britische Inseln